Le Papillion
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Harry has been living in wedded bliss for 2 decades. Neville has just been rejected by his beloved, so Harry and Ron are forced to help their friend. One evening they meet a tantalizing and gorgeous witch...
1. Mademoiselle

Le Papillion

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, it would never have existed.

A/N: Written by Iruna and Erendis

Chapter 1: Mademoiselle

Harry was in for it. Neville had just been dumped by his girlfriend and Harry and Ron had been forced into making him feel better. That meant going to wizard bars. And this time he, Harry, had returned to his home late.

"Harry, where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I was with Ron, helping Neville get over his break up," he answered.

"You've been going out a lot. You haven't been spending as much time with me. Are you cheating on me? Harry, please tell me the truth, please, tell me if you are cheating on me?"

"No, of course not. I would never cheat on you," Harry grabbed her by her waist.

"Harry, if you really mean that, then stay here tomorrow. Stay here and have dinner with your family. Ron can take care of Neville by himself."

"Alright I'll call him." Harry walked to the phone. "Hey, hi, Hermione, yeah it's me, Harry. Can I talk to Ron?

"Yeah, hey Ron, I can't make it tomorrow, what? You can't either? Hermione wants you too spend more time with her? Why do I keep repeating everything you say? I don't know. Well, what are we going to do about Neville?"

"Harry, tell him you can't make it," Ginny yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm trying," said Harry. He held the phone away from his ear and mouth. "But Ron can't make it either. Please, let's just eat together another day."

"Fine, but the day after tomorrow you have to spend time with me."

The next evening, Harry went with Neville to a wizard bar, but this time they were at a new one. It was a famous one with lots of women there. Harry had hoped that they would meet a nice and beautiful woman, there, that was single and would go out with Neville. Harry was married so he wasn't too worried about the fan girls that had started to leave his side as he got older.

And that's when he saw say her. She was the most beautiful and loveliest woman in the world he had ever seen. Harry couldn't believe when he saw the dark brown haired woman. She was tall, but still shorter than him. Her skin was perfect and unflawed. Her long brown hair bounced as she walked around looking for a seat. Her lips full with scarlet red lipstick. She was curved perfectly. Her black mine skirt and white blouse accentuating her model figure. Her emerald green eyes danced, while she looked around the room.

"May I sit here?" she asked Neville, in a French accent.

Harry, sitting beside Neville, saw the perfect chance to help Neville get the girl, so he instinctively stood up. "Y-you can take my seat!" he said loudly blushing slightly.

"You're so sweet," she smiled.

After that, all the men in the restaurant, married and unmarried stood up. "You can have my seat!" they all shouted, a blush on their faces.

"Aw, how cute, you're all so sweet," she smiled her perfect smile again.

"Miss, what's your name?" Neville asked bravely.

"Mademoiselle(1) Vanessa Valois(2). 32 years old, am visiting from the Continent(3) and sadly single."

"Ma…Mademoiselle Valois, a beautiful girl like you single?" he asked.

"My muggle boyfriend dumped me so he could concentrate on his career. Said I was too much of a distraction..."

There was a chorus of, "What kind of horrible person would dump someone as charming as you?"

She giggled. "You are all so sweet. My boyfriend was one of those really intelligent men. He went to M.I.T(4). Some big name muggle college."

_A beautiful and YOUNG witch that's completely tolerant of muggles? I think I'm in love again,_ Harry thought. _No, I'm married. I have three children. I couldn't possibly…_

She turned to face Harry. "You're Monsieur(5) Potter, right?"

"Y-yes!" Harry looked at her and had to try his best to act calm. _Is she flirting with me?_

"They never mentioned that you were this handsome."

"Are you flirting with me?" _The façade was up. I'm done for…_

"That depends, is it working?"

He could feel the entire room glaring at him. "Y-yes,HaH" he stuttered. "But I'm married, so, it would never work out."

"That's right!" Neville stepped in. "He's been married to Ginny for almost 20 years! But I'm single. My girlfriend dumped me recently."

She ignored Neville. "I think we could make it work, but if you don't want to go behind your wife's back, then…" she said seductively to Harry.

Harry could feel her soft, sweet breath upon his skin.

"Harry would never do that! Right Harry? Harry? Answer me."

"I'll be going boys, maybe I'll see you tomorrow," she walked out the door, hair fluttering behind her. Her hips moved with the rhythm of her steps.

"She is HOT," every guy muttered, when she left. All the women just rolled their eyes.

Notes done by Erendis:

1. Mademoiselle- French for Miss

2. Valois- Is historically the name of a French dynasty that ruled France in the late Middle Ages and the Renaissance. One of the Kings of this dynasty was aided by the famous Saint Joan of Arc and another was wed to the Italian Catherine d' Medici. The son of the man who wed Catherine d' Medici was married to Mary, Queen of Scots. Our original character, Vanessa, has, like the majority of French people, the blood of this dynasty because of the monarchs' numerous bastards, but the last name is because we needed to find a French name for her.

3. Continent- Is the term used to describe the contiguous European countries.

4. M.I.T. - Massachusetts Institute of Technology is one of the best colleges of its kind, in the world

5. Monsieur- French for Mr.


	2. A Confrontation

A/N: This is Erendis writing this by the way

A/N: This is Erendis writing this by the way. Sorry about such a short chapter. I've just been very busy.

Chapter 2: A confrontation

Later that evening, Harry came home to find his wife waiting for him. Her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Harry James Potter! I waited forever for you to come back. Why are you so late?" The words flew from her mouth like the wind.

"I had to drop Neville off. You know him. He doesn't have a clue how to drive and Neville is delicate ever since Luna broke up with him," replied Harry calmly.

"Did you happen to go anywhere else?"

"That's ludicrous! I thought we cleared this issue before I left?"

"I thought so too, but since you came home so late… It's past midnight!" Ginny said when he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, all I can say is that I miss you so very much! We don't spend a lot of time with each other anymore. What with you being an Auror and me having to take care of all the kids, there's no time for us anymore. This is why I decided that we are going to go have a night alone without any kids."

"I like that idea. What are we doing?" asked Harry.

"I was thinking a fancy restaurant this Friday and a play. Maybe, _Romeo and Juliet_? The Royal Shakespeare Company stated that Friday was the opening night. What do you think? The kids can stay with Hermione and Ron that evening," Ginny said speculatively.

"I like it," he said. _It'll take my mind off of that woman hopefully._ "The only problem is that Ron and Hermione already have priorities that night. What about Bill and Fleur?"

"Bill and Fleur are okay, I guess. I just like to have our kids with Fleur for an extended period of time. That's all."

Harry sighed. _Not this again._ "Fleur is not going to do anything to the kids. I'm sure of it. Since she was good enough to be in the Triwizard Tournament, I think she's good enough to take of our children, her nephews."

"I know, but I just don't like her."

Harry yawned. The two then went to bed.


End file.
